I Remember
by Creatively Licensed B
Summary: Payson has an unexpected run-in with Austin Tucker late at night in the locker room. After thinking about it the entire weekend, come Monday, she can't say she hated it. Paystin


Author's note: I just typed 'Austin's note' instead of author's note. You all know where my head is right now. LOL Don't laugh. This is my first attempt at the pairing and I'm really fragile and insecure…LOL No I'm not. You can tell me whatever and I'll probably think it's the best thing I've heard in the world. I literally wrote this in two hours so hope it's good.

Oh and I've been trying to channel **Love's Crash Test Dummy** and trying to implement her style of writing. If you know her (who doesn't?) tell me if it feels like her since we are co-writing a project. This is just practice. I tried to make it long!

Inspired by **Nicky-Payson-Forever**! I have officially joined your Paystin Revolution!

* * *

**I Remember **

Over the coarse of a single night, Payson Keeler manages to feel like she's starring in a stupid teen drama that easily transformed into horror movie and then – God it feels so wrong to even think about it – a porno and finally some sort of cheesy romantic comedy. After thinking about it the entire weekend, come Monday, she can't say she hated it.

Despite the utter awkward mess that happened with Sasha, Payson can't let that interfere with her training. She still comes in earlier than most and stays later than everyone else. Sasha seems to be handling it the way any man would – by avoiding her like the flesh eating disease. Payson doesn't really mind it. Okay. Lies. It's killing her, but after she basically threw herself at him, this aftermath is to be expected.

Payson still is in disbelief that she ever let her hormones take a hold of her and gave into an impulse. Only stupid girls in stupid teen dramas think they can have illegal, illicit affairs with their teachers (in Payson's case – her coach) and find a happily ever after or become the school (in this case – gym) pariah. Payson is past the denial phase. She sat through the awkward 'this is wrong' talk with Sasha. Still, there's a tiny part of her that doesn't regret it and that scares her.

As of this moment, Summer is in the office, doing some last minute paperwork, and Sasha is somewhere on the grounds. After seeing them having dinner together and listening to them lie badly about how it was innocent and they're just "co-workers" and only the three of them in the Rock, Payson should feel like a third wheel, but she doesn't. After all, Summer is all about Christianity and Sasha is still jumpy about what happened so no one is getting action in the Rock tonight.

Payson shakes her head and scowls. She needs to stop thinking too much.

"Payson!" Sasha calls out across the gym. She instantly cranes her neck to see him. "Enough. Go home. Get some sleep."

"But, Sasha, tomorrow's Sunday and—"

"No argument, Payson," her coach says sternly. "Go home."

She lets her shoulders drop in defeat, but she holds Sasha's stare. This is where the regret comes in full force. She hates the way he looks at her now, like she's a stranger, like he doesn't know her anymore. He's the first to pull away and he makes his way up the stairs, going to his office, probably to give Summer the same speech, but end it with a kiss instead of a cold stare.

Payson mentally scolds herself. There she goes again. Over thinking things.

Sighing, Payson decides to just give up for the night and goes to the girls' locker room to get changed out of her leotard. As Payson walks away, she pulls the elastic band from her hair and lets the golden tresses fall to her shoulders and frame her face. Her hair is one of the few things that make her feel, well, like a girl, and a beautiful one at that.

Payson pushes past the door to the locker room and she groans when she's met with darkness. She feels around the wall for the switch and turns the lights on. It's dim at first and then there's a surge of energy jumping around in the bulb before it's restored to full light. Payson has spent a lot of late nights at the Rock and she's always gone back to the locker room to change, but there's something different about this time. She can't help, but feel like someone is watching her.

Pushing away the thought, Payson hears something that makes a shiver run down her spine.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. _

"Who's in here?" Payson asks suspiciously. No answer. The hair on the back of her neck stands and she moves as quietly as she can. It's just her luck that the florescent light above the row of lockers containing hers is out. Thinking to grab her things and get the hell out, Payson rushes forward until she sees a tall, shadowy figure slamming fists against the lockers.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. _

"Who are you?" Payson asks boldly.

"KEELER!"

Payson gives a sigh and relieves her body of its tension. She should have known.

"Austin, I can't say I'm surprised, but what the hell are you doing in the girls' locker room?" she asks exasperatedly.

"I'm, uh, top secret mission," he vaguely responds. He looks guilty, but of what?

Payson's eyes narrow as she takes a closer look. "Great. You're drunk."

"That too," Austin says with a bright grin. He goes back to hitting the metal locker and Payson sighs, going over to investigate. She notices the locker is Kaylie's. "This stupid thing won't open. You're friends with fräulein. What's her combo?"

"I'm not telling you," Payson says firmly. "Now get out!"

"But I need to give this to her. It's _urgent_," Austin says, holding up a folded, crumpled piece of paper that looks like a takeout menu from the Pizza Shack with 'BITCH' written on it in sloppy penmanship. Payson sighs. She's heard the talk. Kaylie Cruz and her affinity to Rock boys strike again. And everyone thought the third time is supposed to be the charm.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was at the Shack with Carter and then this song comes on and it's _so_ Kaylie Cruz. I fed the jukebox about a million times and I wrote down every word. It's called—"

"Alright. That's more than enough." Payson steals the paper and slides it through the vents in Kaylie's locker as Austin looks on in awe. Payson knows that Kaylie isn't going to be very happy when she opens her locker in the morning and reads that. Then again, Payson knows Austin won't get out till the letter is taken care of and Payson can't change until Austin gets out. She just makes a mental note to get to the Rock earlier than Kaylie (which isn't hard) and she helps Austin. "Done. Now get out so I can change and go home."

"Wow. Thanks, Keeler. You're a real cool chick," Austin grins.

"Don't call me a chick." Payson blinks. "Are you going to go now?"

Payson sighs to emphasize her annoyance, but Austin Tucker just stands in front of her, leaning his shoulder against the wall of lockers, looking at her. Payson finds his gaze absolutely intimidating and intrusive, almost like she can feel him all over her without them actually touching. Payson realizes this is probably how he reels in all the girls. He makes them feel weak and interested and then he turns on the charm and pounces. Well, Payson isn't falling for it.

"You look sad," Austin says simply.

Payson tries to laugh it off. "Wow. Is that your opening line? Does that really work for you?"

"No, I'm serious," Austin says. He drops down onto the metal bench in front of the lockers and he continues to look up at her, searching every inch of her face. His liberal gaze is so unnerving and violating and so Austin. "What happened, Keeler?"

"Like you care," she murmurs back.

"Come on, Keeler. You helped me with that," he says, pointing at the locker (the wrong locker, but Payson doesn't feel compelled to mention it since he can hardly hold his hand up anyways). "Let me help you with whatever. Talking is good. Almost as good as writing song lyrics and stuffing them in lockers."

Payson can't help, but laugh a little. Why is he so damn effortlessly charming?

"You want to tell me," Austin insists. He gives her a confident nod. "I, uh, probably won't remember tomorrow anyways. C'mon. Hit me!"

"You're so impossible," Payson mutters, sitting down beside him on the bench. "Fine. Even if you do remember this tomorrow, mention it ever again and I'll kill you before you make it to the 2012 Olympics." Payson sighs. "I might have gotten my wires crossed with someone…someone I'm not supposed to even have feelings for and…things are…weird."

"Aww, Keeler, I'm sure things will blow over. She'll understand."

"You don't – wait, _she_?" Payson looks puzzled.

"Yeah, whatever chick you're macking on," Austin says, nodding respectfully. "And it may seem like you aren't supposed to have feelings for this person, but you just can't help who you're into. For instance, I never figured I'd fall for Kaylie Cruz. She just…wears so much pink like an unnatural amount. Emily Kmetko, yes. You if you were, y'know, into men, definitely, but Kaylie Cruz? I mean, she was pretty easy—"

"Wait! I think we have a misunderstanding here," Payson says, panicking. "I'm not gay."

"Fine." Austin rolls his eyes. "_Homosexual_. Always gotta be politically correct."

"No," Payson says quickly. "I like boys."

"But you liked Nicky Russo and he's such a little lesbian—"

"Austin!"

"Keeler, he _cried_ when I beat him at Nationals!"

"I like boys, okay?" Payson shouts. It gets quiet all of a sudden and Payson would worry about Sasha or Summer hear her and think she's talking to herself, but then there's the almost dangerous way Austin is looking at her.

"Prove it."

Payson knows she's going to regret it, but she asks, "How?"

"Kiss me."

"No way," Payson says, quickly shooting up from the bench. She goes over to her locker to get her things. This conversation in all its ridiculousness has gone on too long. Payson feels foolish for actually being interested in what he had to say.

"Wait, Keeler, there's more to it—"

"Don't care," Payson says flatly, twisting the knob of her combination lock. "So how long has it taken you to come up with this plan to trick me into letting you near my face?"

"A while, actually. It's kinda sorta been festering," Austin replies and Payson's caught off guard by his confession. "But, you know, I was workin' Kaylie and I try to make it a point not to think about other girls while I'm already with one."

"Well, at least you're honest."

"Payson, I'm serious," Austin grunts. "Don't make tonight more pathetic as it already is. I'll be good. Promise. The second you want me to stop, I will. It's just one kiss, Keeler."

When you have a reputation like that of Austin Tucker and been with countless girls, it probably isn't a big deal, but when you're a girl like Payson Keeler, every kiss counts. It isn't something she can explain to him and it probably isn't something he's capable of understanding anyways. Besides their favorite color – gold – they probably have nothing in common.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asks. "For once, take a chance outside of gymnastics."

Payson looks over at the door and it looks so close yet so far away. She then looks back over at Austin and the nearly heartbroken expression on his face. Payson sighs.

"No tongue," Payson says sternly. "And no one finds out about this."

Austin's face lights up and he looks like he would have done a backflip or something, but refrains. When he takes a step towards her, Payson reminds herself not to back away. He gently frames her face with his large hand in a way Payson never thought the rough, hardcore gymnast was ever capable of. It makes her nervous. Honestly, Payson isn't afraid of what it'd mean if she doesn't like it. She's completely terrified of what it means if she does.

Their lips meet and it isn't the messy lip-lock Payson would expect. It's sweet and warm. She doesn't kiss him back at first. It's hard enough to keep from shaking. Payson's plan going in was to let it go on for a second or two, pull away and politely decline the rest, but when she finally has the feel of his lips against hers, something changes. This kiss, this connection, almost feels like a living thing and if she pulled away then she would kill it. She feels his arms comfortably snake around her and she places her own hands on his shoulders.

He brings her top lip between his and sucks lightly and Payson returns the kiss, adding a bit of pressure, bringing them closer. She doesn't notice the seconds go by and turn into minutes. Actually, she loses track of time entirely until she's jolted back to reality by one thing – tongue.

Payson's eyes fly open, her heart beating like a swinging hammer in her chest. She pulls away and takes a sharp breath of air. "I said no—"

"I heard you," Austin says, low and breathless. His eyes are hooded and his inhibitions are no longer intact. He plays with a lock of her long, blonde hair, twisting it around and around his index finger. "I think you're beautiful, y'know."

"And I think you're full of it," Payson replies, her hot breath against his lips.

Austin moves his mouth towards hers and Payson, riddled with anxiety, braces herself because she knows that this time it will be different from the first. It's something in his bloodshot eyes. It looks a lot like lust. Suddenly, there's a bang on the locker room door and Payson immediately pulls completely out of his hold.

Then comes Sasha's voice, "Payson, I'm going to walk Summer to her car! Hurry up in there and don't forget to turn off the lights, will you?"

Payson nods even though Sasha can't see it, but she doesn't really care at the moment.

Clearing her throat, Payson turns back to her locker and gathers her things as Austin leans back against the lockers with his eyes shut. Even Austin Tucker knows when a moment is lost and he doesn't push it. He knows pushing it means pushing her away. Payson quickly slips on sweats and a sweater over her leotard and when they make their way to the door, Austin ropes his arm tight around her shoulders in a sort of one-armed hug.

"You, Payson Keeler, are definitely not a lesbian," Austin says. "It'd be a _crime_ if you were."

She's still flustered and confused, but Payson can't control a giggle. "I'm glad you noticed."

* * *

As expected, Payson spends the entire weekend over-thinking. She simply can't help it. It's in her nature. She's glad the next day is Sunday, but then again, she would rather just get things straightened out with Austin and tell him that can never happen again (as much as she wants it to happened again or even often). He caught her in a moment of weakness and damn is that Austin Tucker a charmer.

Payson made him wait around back by the dumpsters as she got into her car, made a point to wave at Sasha and Summer as she drove away and then went around back to collect Austin. She may be a strong gymnast, but he's so much bigger than her and walked crooked. She went as far as helping him to his front door, but when he tried to probe one last, goodnight kiss out of her, Payson patted him lightly on the cheek and went home.

On Monday, when Payson gets to the Rock, she expects Austin Tucker to avoid her much like Sasha did (still is), but once Mrs. Keeler drives away, Austin Tucker, donning his signature leather jacket and sunglasses, approaches her.

"What?" Payson asks quickly, nervously. Austin just smirks. "Seriously, what?"

"I've got to say I've had worse dates than the other night," Austin says, always so confident and with that condescending smirk. His words finally hit her and Payson's sure she's blushing because he laughs.

"It wasn't a date," Payson argues.

"You walked me to my doorstep and I got a kiss. Not in that exact order, but it did happen," Austin gloats. Payson looks around to make sure that no one else is around to hear what he's saying. She'd deny it anyways. "Not just my two sole requirements for a date, Keeler, but a successful one at that."

"I—I—y—you remember all that?"

"Every romantic second," Austin chuckles and Payson grudgingly grinds her teeth. "I remember that stupid thing I wrote to Kaylie which, heads up, she'll probably take out on everyone else for today. I remember calling you a lesbian even though I totally knew you weren't one. I just knew all my other flirting tactics I use on other girls wouldn't work on you so I worked it. What can I say? Love is a battlefield and Austin Tucker plays dirty."

_What a d— wait, did he say love?_ Payson thinks to herself.

"So last night was just some sort of game to you?" Payson asks furiously.

"I actually like to call it foreplay," he replies with a grin.

"You're disgusting," Payson spits and walks away, tightly clutching the strap of her gym bag.

"Well, who knows? Maybe you can make an honest man out of me," Austin says, following her. He catches her arm before they make their way any closer to the gym. "Aww, Keeler, you can't say you didn't go to sleep with a smile that night. It was fun; make the killer hangover worth it. How about we do it right next time? Dinner. I'll even let you wear pants…unless you don't want to."

Payson shakes her head. "I can never tell when you're being serious or even if you're ever serious! Just to let you know, Austin, it's confusing and I really don't need confusing in my life right now."

"That's apart of my charm," Austin says, smiling. "Keeler, you know you love me for it."

With no real responds, in a voice too quiet to be recognized as Payson Keeler, she asks, "Why me?"

"Because I'm probably on Kaylie's hit list, Emily won't go for me and Lauren Tanner is scary," Austin playfully replies. Payson tries to walk away again and Austin stops her with a laugh. "No. Payson, wait…I meant what I said last night. You're a cool chick. You deserve better than last night. You probably deserve better than me, but if it's cool with you, I'd like a chance. Please."

This is a side to him Payson never thought she'd ever see. Austin Tucker seems earnest.

"Maybe," she says, letting her walls down just a bit more.

Austin's back to smirking. "That's Keeler speak for 'hell yeah', huh?"

"It means maybe," Payson says sternly. "And don't call me a chick."

"I'll take what I can get." Austin shrugs. "I still think you're beautiful."

"And I still think you're full of it."

Austin chuckles, holds the front door open for her and motions for her to enter first like the ham he is. Payson just gives him a smile, the brightest smile she's worn in a while, before she goes forward and he follows her inside.

_

* * *

Xoxo Review if you love Paystin!  
_


End file.
